<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Together by Green_Riot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090381">Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Riot/pseuds/Green_Riot'>Green_Riot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Friendship, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Loss of Virginity, Smut, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:29:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Riot/pseuds/Green_Riot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Potara earrings brought them together, body and mind -- but when they became two once more, the memories and feelings from both minds remained... which means that Kale and Caulifla now know that there is more than platonic, sisterly love between them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caulifla/Kale (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A big thanks to bardocksheadband for being the world's best beta :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After the excitement of their universe’s resurrection, the return trip to Sadala had been mostly spent in silence. Even Caulifla, whose mouth normally operated independently of her brain, didn’t seem to have a lot to say. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts, mulling over the details Vados had shared about what had happened after they were erased from existence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kale’s mind was far removed from the Tournament, and she almost wished that they had never been brought back. Almost. She wasn’t selfish enough to begrudge all of the innocent lives that were now restored, but a fear unlike any other she had experienced before gripped her. There was still a glimmer of hope that all was not lost, but she spiraled into the pits of despair nonetheless. She was sure that she would die of humiliation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hexahedron glided to a halt on the Saiyans’ home world, and Kale was vaguely aware of Cabba asking Vados something about bringing someone to their universe for a visit. Without so much as a goodbye to anyone, Kale took to the sky and made her way to the apartment she shared with Caulifla. She was somewhat surprised that Caulifla didn’t rush to catch up with her, didn’t say anything at all. It confirmed her worst fears, and she quit trying to stop herself from crying. When the sobs racking her body made it difficult to fly in a straight line, she landed on the ground and, slumping over a large rock, let herself weep for a few minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time she made it to their apartment, Caulifla was seated on the couch. One leg was folded so that she could rest her chin on her knee, and the emotions Kale had just barely swallowed to make it home welled up again in her throat. Making herself as small as possible, she tried to slip away to hide in her bedroom, but Caulifla’s voice stopped her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, Kale.” She offered an unusually timid smile and patted the cushion next to her. “Sit down with me.” Her voice didn’t seem angry or disappointed, just thoughtful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kale took a seat, a bit farther away than usual, and folded her hands in her lap. She had a feeling that Caulifla’s mind was occupied with the same thing that she was thinking about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even in the heat of her battle with the Saiyan from Universe Seven, Kefla had felt every emotion, recalled every experience of the two women who had fused to create her. When she had fallen from the ring and split back into two, the merged memories remained intact in both women’s consciences. With the survival of their universe at stake, neither had had much time to dwell on these recollections, but there was something different in the way they held hands as the Universe Six Namekians fought their final battle. Of course, being erased from existence had prevented either from thinking about that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now that there was time to process their time spent as one entity, Kale and Caulifla both understood that something big had changed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We aren’t really…sisters, are we?” Kale eventually said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caulifla let out a dry chuckle. “I guess not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kale worried her bottom lip between her teeth, unsure of what to say next. Luckily, Caulifla never shied away from anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe that you really think you’re some kind of burden to me,” she sighed. “I’ve told you so many times how important you are to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears once again began to blur Kale’s vision, but there was no way to doubt the authenticity of her friend’s devotion after experiencing her emotions firsthand. “I’m sorry, Caulifla.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Caulifla was suddenly grasping her by the shoulders. “No more apologizing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry!” She winced as the word tumbled from her mouth before she could stop it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caulifla growled in response, but the grip on her fellow warrior’s arms relaxed slightly. “I don’t understand how you can keep doubting yourself – after that incredible power you tapped into today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kale’s cheeks flushed as memories of the earlier battle flooded her senses. It still scared her to remember the all-consuming rage she had felt when she transformed, the wanton thirst for blood and destruction. And then, as if plunged into ice water, there had suddenly been only Caulifla. The warmth of her hand, the conviction in her voice as she thanked her for her sacrifice—for </span>
  <em>
    <span>sacrificing herself</span>
  </em>
  <span>—to save their universe. It was as if she was filling her lungs with their very first breath. She had felt worthy for the first time in her life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could stop herself, she had thrown her arms around Caulifla’s neck, biting back the tears still threatening to fall. “Thank you. You’re too kind to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caulifla’s arms wound around her waist. “I love you, Kale.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The feeling that swept over them both was in a way similar to the sense of completion the potara earrings had facilitated. For a moment, the room was silent as they listened to one another’s breathing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too,” Kale said quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of Caulifla’s hands absentmindedly traced her spine up to just under her top. Kale bit her lip, unsure of herself despite what she had learned during their time as a merged person. She thought of all that could be lost if she tried to push their friendship into uncharted waters, but, now that she knew that the longing she suppressed for years was reciprocated, the thought of always wondering ‘what if’ was somehow equally terrifying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If the Tournament of Power had taught her one thing, it was that she was more than capable of fighting for what was important to her. And the most important thing in the cosmos, the one person whose love and support had carried her through it all, was in her arms, oddly subdued as if experiencing anxiety for the first time in her life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steeling her resolve, Kale’s spine straightened as she pulled back to search Caulifla’s gaze. “You saw–” She gulped. “–the </span>
  <em>
    <span>feelings</span>
  </em>
  <span> I have for you?” She didn’t mean to phrase it as a question; there was no doubt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pressed on, too far in to turn back. “I didn’t realize them myself,” she continued quietly. “And you…feel…the same?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caulifla gave a small smile. “I do…but I’ve known it for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gasped, understanding all at once that Caulifla was not immune to fear – she had been afraid of this, whatever </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> was, too. Before she could second guess herself, she leaned forward and placed a tentative kiss on her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caulifla responded instantly, pulling Kale’s body as close to hers as was possible without turning into Kefla again. She wanted more, so much more, but, for once, she didn’t feel the need to be in complete control. So she let Kale set the pace, fingers tangled in her spiky hair, while she continued to caress the smooth skin of her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they pulled apart for air, Caulifla’s heart clenched as she saw the blush spreading across her friend’s cheeks. Her soft gray eyes, though still uncertain, glimmered with excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never…kissed someone before,” Kale admitted quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caulifla grinned. “Me neither.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While they were crossing the threshold together, each knew it was for drastically different reasons. Men couldn’t handle Caulifla’s personality, and they bored her anyway, while Kale was too shy to talk to almost anyone (of any gender) but her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kale looked away, but Caulifla could see the tears forming again in her eyes. Cupping her chin gently, she tilted her face to look her in the eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was kissing me that bad?” she half-joked. She wished that she felt as self-assured as she sounded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With wide eyes, Kale shook her head violently. “No! I just…I wasn’t sure if we could…k-keep going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Duh.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> With a devilish smirk, Caulifla shoved her back into the cushions and, to Kale’s shock, climbed over her so that she was straddling her lap. A shiver of excitement shot down her spine as their mouths merged again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Confidence bolstered, Caulifla decided to push things along this time. Her fingers wandered slowly up Kale’s arms, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake, then over her collarbone and along the column of her neck until she was cupping her cheek in the palm of her hand. One of Kale’s hands rested on Caulifla’s thigh, gripping the loose material of her pants tightly, while the other traced a path across the bare skin of her midriff, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kale gasped as she felt Caulifla’s tongue dart out to trace her lower lip, providing the exploring muscle entrance into her mouth. She met it tentatively with her own tongue before experimenting by sucking on the tip, which solicited a moan from Caulifla that made her core pulse. The instant the sound left her throat, Kale decided that she would do anything to hear it again and again. She trailed her mouth down to Caulifla’s neck, and carefully grazed her teeth across the skin there. When Caulifla hummed in approval, she bit just a tiny bit harder and sucked gently on the sensitive flesh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Physical contact between the friends was nothing new. They sparred and hugged, and, when she was particularly excited (as happened several times a day), Caulifla would shake Kale by the shoulders or drag her like a ragdoll to this place or that. Their hands moved conservatively for a while, mostly exploring each other’s hair or skin their clothing left uncovered, but everywhere skin met skin ignited a fiery storm of sensation that made both wish that they hadn’t waited so long to pursue this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bolstered by the enthusiastic way Kale was mirroring the movements of her mouth and hands, Caulifla’s left hand slid under the front of Kale’s shirt, softly cupping her breast over the fabric of her bra and smirking at the small mewling sounds she made. She bit her lip, more aroused than she would have believed possible, as she watched Kale’s eyes flutter closed. She was stunning, and it filled Caulifla with no small amount of pride knowing that she was the only person to completely earn the trust of the gorgeous woman writhing beneath her as she drew circles over the material covering her hardening nipples. If there had been any doubt before, she now knew without a doubt that she would do absolutely anything for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kale’s eyes opened slowly as her hands traveled up to Caulifla’s shoulder blades. Her eyes were flashing with the determination they had had in their earlier fight, and Caulifla was thinking that there was nothing more erotic in any of the twelve universes when Kale’s hands suddenly grasped the top of her tube top and pulled downward. She spent a moment exploring her breasts with her hands before she leaned forward and cautiously swiped her tongue across the nipple. Caulifla groaned, which emboldened her to wrap her lips around the button and apply a small amount of suction while her fingers tweaked its counterpart on the other side of her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at you,” Caulifla chuckled between moans. “You’re like a pro. I thought I was going to have to hold you down and have my way with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kale looked up at her with an impish grin that melted her heart (and drenched her underwear), and Caulifla’s hand made its way into her hair to remove the hair tie, allowing the dark, smooth locks to tumble down around her shoulders. The glow of her gray eyes, lighter in color than was usual for a Saiyan, as they roamed over her face and exposed upper body made it difficult for Caulifla to think.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so pretty,” Kale said with a shy smile. Their eyes met, but her hands continued to trace Caulifla’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a cocky smirk, Caulifla offered the understatement of the year: “You aren’t so bad yourself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kale giggled as her top and bra were pulled over her head in one smooth motion, the sound replaced by moans as Caulifla’s hands began to wander across her bare chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At some point, their tangle of limbs shifted to where they were both lying across the couch. Caulifla, still on top, shifted her weight back onto her haunches as she gripped the waistband of Kale’s skirt and the shorts underneath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this okay?” she asked quietly. “We don’t have to go any farther if you don’t want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kale lifted her hips in response, her own hands yanking the garments down her slim but toned thighs and exposing herself to her best friend (or whatever they were to each other now). Running her hands down the taller woman’s long legs, Caulifla placed a reverent kiss on her inner thigh, just above the knee, before giving the other leg the same treatment. She alternated between the two sides as she worked her way toward Kale’s aching center.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A strangled groan gave Caulifla pause the moment her tongue slid across the apex of Kale’s thighs. Afraid she had done something wrong, she pulled away, only for her face to be pulled back roughly by Kale’s hand. She chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry!” Kale blurted between moans. “It just feels really good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caulifla’s pride swelled, prompting her to redouble her efforts until she felt Kale’s thighs tighten on either side of her head, her cries crescendoing to the point that Caulifla was sure that their neighbors could tell exactly what was going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck! Caulifla, I love you!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The strength fled her body as the orgasm washed over her, and Caulifla’s tongue ran in smooth, slow circles until it was over. Setting her legs down gently, she crawled back up Kale’s body and pushed the damp bangs out of her face to kiss her tenderly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-sorry,” Kale whispered. Her face and chest were flushed, both from exertion and embarrassment. “I got a little carried away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No apologies,” Caulifla chided, reaching out with one finger to boop her on the nose. “I love you, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A short, breathy laugh was Kale’s only response. Her eyelids were getting heavy… but there was still something she needed to do. Swallowing the nervousness bubbling in her chest, she gave Caulifla one final kiss before positioning herself between her legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mistaking her hesitation for something else, Caulifla lifted up onto her elbows. “You don’t have to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her breath caught as Kale’s tongue snaked out to caress her folds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to.” Her voice was barely more than a whisper, and she meant every word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The worry she had felt about whether she would be able to do it right faded quickly at watching Caulifla’s body writhe as her breathy cries of pleasure filled their shared living space. A rare streak of adventurousness came over her, and she wet a single digit in her mouth before tentatively sliding it into Caulifla’s warm opening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A string of curses, punctuated by threats of violence if she stopped, spurred Kale forward, and she returned to lathing her clit with her tongue. After a few minutes and a command from Caulifla, she added a second finger. It wasn’t long before she could feel Caulifla’s body trembling around her fingers, her moans abruptly cut short so that the only sounds that remained were the wet noises of Kale’s fingers and mouth working in tandem. When the nerves became overstimulated, Caulifla’s thighs clenched together as she pushed her face away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When her breathing had returned to normal, Caulifla chuckled. “Wow. I wish we had thought to do this </span>
  <em>
    <span>before </span>
  </em>
  <span>our whole universe was destroyed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a wide grin splitting her face, Kale stretched her body out to lay alongside her. “So what now? Are we, like… together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caulifla scoffed. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Obviously</span>
  </em>
  <span>, we’re together. We always have been.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, she stood abruptly, and, before she knew it, Kale was being carted off to the nearest bedroom.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>